


Raincheck

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete cashes in his rain check.Sequel to The Notebook
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Raincheck

Pete sat down on the bed, shaking the can of whipped cream in his hand. "Are you ready for me?"

Patrick nodded. "More than ready," he said, shivering a little. The blue camping tarp they had put down to protect the mattress was cold. He closed his eyes. "Go ahead. Do your worst."

Pete sprayed a line of whipped cream down the singer's chest, circling his nipples before decorating his abs with the sweet white foam. He sat back to admire his handiwork. "You look good," he said, grinning.

"I feel ridiculous," Patrick said. "Like a giant ice cream sundae."

"You're as sweet as one. And my favorite flavor." Pete picked up the chocolate syrup next. he squirted dark lines all over his chest before putting the bottle aside. "There. Time for my feast."

"You look far too pleased with yourself," Patrick said as he squirmed. A sigh escaped him as Pete began lucking a path down his neck. "Oh...God, that's good."

Patrick snorted, almost getting cream up his nose. "Good? I can do so much better than good." He licked around his lover's nipples, getting cream and chocolate everywhere. "I'll show you magnificent." He sucked on one before moving to the other.

Patrick buried his fingers in his lover's hair as Pete kissed and licked his way down his chest. "I take it back. You're amazing," he said as he watched Pete move even lower, his tongue tracing along his hip dens. "God...Pete...love your mouth on me."

 _So fucking beautiful,_ Pete thought as he licked. _My Patrick...sweet baby...you're so perfect like this all laid out for me._ Pausing above Patrick's cock, he delicately licked at the tip, tasting the fluid leaking out. "Mmm...delicious," he purred before taking the entire length down his throat.

Patrick cried out, clutching at the plastic tarp covering the sheets as he was expertly sucked. "Pete, please," he begged, his eyes screwed shut as his head tossed back and forth against the pillows. "Please, love...don't stop...you're so fucking good at this."

 _Come on, baby,_ Pete thought as he licked up one side and down the other. _Come on...let me taste how sweet you are. I want it all._

Crying out, Patrick climaxed hard. shaking as he came down Pete's waiting throat. He flopped back against the pillows. his chest heaving. "Fuck."

Pete looked up, a grin on his face. "Well, that's a ringing endorsement if I ever heard one," he said as he licked his lips.

Patrick started to laugh. "You're covered in whipped cream and chocolate," he said as he kissed the tip of the bassist's nose. "I don't think there's a cleab spot on you."

"You know how I like things a little messy." Pete wiped his face off with a bunch of tissues. "And it was worth it, getting a taste of you."  
  


"I see." Patrick brushed a finger along his lover's cheek. "Do I get to taste you now?"

Pete nodded. "If you're up for it.'

A moment later Pete found himself flat on his back in the middle of the bed. "Hi there," he said, putting his arms around Patrick's waist.

"Hi yourself." Patrick gave Pete another kiss. He smiled as he picked up the whipped cream. "My turn."

"Ready when you are." he watched as Patrick drew a line of whipped cream down his chest. "Do you have enough? I think the can was almost empty."

"Just about. I'll pick up some more when I go to the store," Patrick said as he traced the edges of Pete's bat heart tattoo. Putting the nearly empty can aside, he picked up the butterscotch next. He dripped it all over Pete's front, making swirling patterns with the sauce. "There okay?"

"Definitely okay." Pete bit back a groan as Patrick dove right in, licking circles around his nipples before gently pulling on them with his teeth. "Fuck...Patrick."

"I've got you," Patrick murmured, getting whipped cream and butterscotch all over. He moved lower, tracing a line down his abs with his tongue. "Mmm...so fucking sweet. Perfect."

"You are, baby," Pete gasped as Patrick went still lower. "Oh, God...please suck me...please...please put your fucking mouth on me.'

"Like this?" Patrick slid his mouth over Pete's cock, not stopping until it was all the way down his throat. 

"Fuck!" Pete cried out, one hand tightening in his lover's hair while the other clutched at the headboard. "Good...so fucking good. Patrick...sweet baby...please,,,please..."

 _Yes,_ Patrick thought as he swirled his tongue around the head, licking up the milky fluid leaking out. _So sweet...so good...Pete..._

"Patrick...baby,' Pete managed to get out, looking down. "Gonna...gonna come."

Give it to me, Patrick thought as he sucked harder, closing his eyes. _Give it all to me. I want everything you have to give._

Letting out an inarticulate cry, Pete came hard, shuddering as he spurted down Patrick's throat. He went limp against the pillows, his eyes wide as he stared at the ceiling. "Damn," he muttered.

Patrick looked up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Looking at Patrick, Pete started to laugh. "You have butterscotch in your hair."

"Fuck," Patrick cursed, running a hand through the copper strands. Giving it up as a lost cause, he got to his feet. "Come on. We both need a long shower with a lot of hot water."

"I don't think there is enough hot water in the world," Pete said as he got up as well, grimacing at the stickiness. "And then maybe a nap?"

"Don't know how well that's going to go considering all the sugar we just ate, but I'm willing to give it a try," he said as he began leading Pete into the bathroom. "My Pete...I love you."

Pete smiled as he drew his lover into a kiss. "I love you, too."


End file.
